


Sweltering

by babypieandwhiskey



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Down Impala, Drabble, F/M, Impala, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Sweaty, Dirty Mechanic Dean.





	Sweltering

[](http://imgbox.com/nFznJFG9)  
*Image Found on Google*

Sweltering

It was a sweltering day in July. Generally on days like today, you would be inside with Sam and Bobby, pouring over the lore books in the air conditioning, but honestly, you were sick of looking for answers that seemed impossible to find. You felt confined inside and needed a breath of fresh air to regain your focus.  
The ice clinked against your glass as you took a sip of your water and settled into the worn out lawn chair facing the graveyard of vehicles. You sink into the chair, deeply breathed in the thick warm air and leaned your head back, closing your eyes. The sun was pleasantly warm and soon you were completely relaxed. As you started to drift off to sleep, a breeze blew across your face and with it came the sound of rock music. It took you a moment to register the sound was not just in your head, but once you did you remembered that you were not out here alone. You opened your eyes and scanned the cars for the source of the noise.

You were starting to think you were getting heat stroke as you couldn’t see the car you were looking for anywhere. Then you remembered that the car didn’t look in the pristine condition that you remember it as. You found the tattered car parked at the far side of the lot and smiled, sadly. It was good to see the car, but it still hurt to see it in such rough condition.

You occasionally caught a glimpse of Dean working on the fenders around the far side of the car. You were just beginning to feel like a giant dork for staring at the car, trying to get a better view of Dean, when he stood up, ran a hand through his hair and walked around to pop the hood.

Your mouth was suddenly very dry and all the ice had melted in your water. You went inside and grabbed two cold beers before heading back outside. The bottles slipped a bit in your grip as you walked outside and found Dean leaning over the engine, licking his lips. You righted the bottles in your grip as you took a moment to collect yourself before sauntering over to Dean. As you approached, he cocked his head to look at you and flashed you one of his signature smiles.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, leaving a streak of grease in the wake of his hand.

“Hey handsome,” you responded with a chuckle as you handed him a beer, “How’s it going?”

Before taking the beer he stood up and wiped his sweaty, greasy hands down his firm, thick thighs. Your thoughts hit the gutter without warning. He had simultaneously hit several of your turn on triggers without even knowing it.

Dean was rambling on about the car using all kinds of automotive terminology, but you were too distracted by him to understand a word he was saying. His skin glistened in the hot summer sun and he had patches of grease scattered over him. This dirty man was making you need a cold shower.

By the time those plump lips stopped moving you felt like you were having hot flashes. You took your beer and held it up to your neck.

“Man, it’s hot out here,” you huffed and Dean chuckled.

“I think it’s just you,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Oh, really?!” you challenged Dean, stepping closer to him.

“Mmmhmm,” Dean responded, pouting his lips.

“I think you’re wrong. I’m not the only one who’s hot here,” you stepped even closer and reached up to wipe a drop of sweat off of Dean’s temple.

Before you could drop your hand Dean’s arms wrapped around your waist and his lips melted into yours, the saltiness of sweat mixing with the taste of beer on his lips. Your hand slid up into his hair as you moaned in response.

It may already have been July but the summer was just beginning to heat up.


End file.
